unchartedwatersfandomcom-20200214-history
Event/Halloween 2018
The Halloween event lasts until november 7th, and is divided in three parts. Player needs 500 total fame to be able to participate. The official announcement can be found here: https://uwo.papayaplay.com/uwo.do?tp=news.view&postid=1958 Giveaway Talk to a City Official to receive the giveaway item of the day. } |28th October | |- |29th October | |30th October | |31st October | |} Part 1 Start: october 16th *Go to Sagres **Talk to the Boy **Talk to Jake **Talk to the City Guard **Talk to the Boy **Talk to Jake *Go to Madeira **Talk to Jake's Assistant *Go to Athens and talk with Jake's Apprentice (near Bank) *Go to London and talk with Jake's Apprentice (near Tavern) *Go to Madeira and talk to Jake's Assistant *Go to Sagres and talk to Jake x2 *Deliver sweets (x5) to one of the three assistants/apprentices: **Deliver Almond biscuits x50 in Madeira **Deliver Almonds x200 in Athens **Deliver Flour x200 in London **You can deliver all 5 times to the same NPC. You can buy Almond biscuits at the Tavern Clerk in the Tavern of Lisbon **You get 20 Halloween points per delivery +100 Halloween points *Go to Sagres and talk to Jake **Choose from one of two rewards: Pumpkin-head Turnip Hat Part 2 Start: october 24th *Go to Sagres and talk to Jake *Go to London and talk to Witch x2 (in the alley next to Duckett Company House) *Go to Sagres and talk to Jake +200 Halloween points *Optional for more points you can defeat Ghost Ships. **Defeat an enemy +1 Halloween point **Defeat an enemy while having a Bat Spear equipped +5 Halloween point **Defeat an enemy while having a Sorcerer's Staff equipped +10 Halloween point Tips for defeating ghost ships by Huseyin-Gazi Click Collapse to hide this part ----> 1) Finish the second part story of the Event by talking to the Witch at London north of the square near Royal Palace and then to Jake in Sagres. You get will get additional points for beating those ghost fleets: +5 with bat spear and +10 with Sorcerer's Staff (Must equip them!). 2) Pick the ones with 2-ghost fleet formation, because chances are slim that you get pinched which also saves time with kill rushing. 3) It doesn't matter how many kill counts you make during the battle, therefore, sinking the admiral directly is recommended. 4) Have a ship with at least 800 durability and 50 armour or greater, quite low conditions as their damage output with guns are somewhat weak. For sailors above 150 is recommended in case you are the one that fights them (not your alts or friends who are idle) 5) Having at least 5x broadside guns whereas each has roughly 1100 piercing power or greater. Moreover, having your naval skills at least R10 or higher is recommened. Both combined should allow you to deal at least 300+ broadside damage on them at mid-range or closer. It is essential as they will repair when their durability is below 350~ and they do have R20 repair, which makes killing them too difficult. 6) If your base melee attack is about 400 (excluding oxfords, PEA etc.) or higher then you can try to kill the admiral through melee especially if admiral can be disordered by you (takes just 2 rounds assault to kill them then). Although it bears a risk that they can retreat and in overall it takes more time than killing them through cannon fires. 7) In case towing your alt or friend, who aren't participating in fighting, let them cancel follow drop anchor at the spot where the most ghost fleets are stacked each other so they are still in the battle ring whenever you engage one of them. This will avoid any hindrance like colliding between your fleet mates etc. 8) Bring LCCT/MCCT and a lot of vigour food as you may end up consuming a lot of them. 9) Do NOT bring equipment's or clothes that you aren't actually using, because without paying attention you may lose them from durability hitting zero. Same goes for shipparts, you only need your broadside guns and special equipment. 10) Having gunnery as high as possible prolongs the life-span of your cannons which allows you to switch them less often. Ghost ship locations Part 3 Start: october 30th *Go to Sagres **Talk to Mary Finne **Gather 40 Pumpkin Pies by delivering certain trade goods to the four Finne Family Maids in Sagres: for +2 Halloween points Luxuries trading makes it easier to gather all these trade goods *Talk to Village Girl and exchange for *Talk to Mary Finne *Go to London and talk to the Witch to deliver the Sweet Treat Basket. *Go to Sagres and talk to Mary Finne to get the final reward +300 Halloween points Magic Staff Afterwards *Don't forget to spend your Halloween points in the shop! *You can keep fighting ghost ships or delivering trade goods to the maids to get more Halloween points + Halloween points *You can trade 40 Pumpkin Pies for a Sweet Treat Basket once each day. You can't deliver the basket again, but you can open the basket to get vigour foods (some are part of Memorial Album). Halloween Shop Any Merchant GM has an event shop, where you can exchange Halloween points for prices. } Wizard clothes |300 | Wizard hat |200 |- | Wizard shoes |150 | Sorcerer's gloves |150 |- | Bat Spear |100 | Sorcerer's Staff |777 |- | Book of Uroboros |500 | Silver Tarot |100 |- | Special Auto Navigation Permit |300 | Voyager's Ticket (No.2) |60 |- | Voyager's Ticket (No. 4) |240 |}